Dobby's miserable life
by BeerForAll
Summary: Dobby hates his life as the Malfoy slave


Dobby hated his life. He loved being a house elf, but he hated being the house elf of the Malfoy family. He loathed every single member of that evil family, especially Master Lucius.

One day, Dobby was summoned by his Master.

"Dobby, it has come to my attention that you reached your sexual maturity and are ready to mate. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Master Lucius. Dobby has reached maturity a few months ago." This couldn't be good, Dobby thought. Why would his master want to talk about this very shameful topic? House elves didn't talk about procreation, it was a very intimate topic. And Dobby didn't even have a mate to sire offspring!

"Very well. I command you to mate with Tippy from the kitchen. We are in need for more house elves and you are to provide said house elves. If you do not comply, the consequences will be most severe. Am I understood?" Lucius asked with a hint of threat in his voice.

"But… but Tippy isn't Dobby's mate. It wouldn't be right for Dobby to mate with Tippy, Master." Dobby said with a trembling voice. Normally he wouldn't dare to question his master's command, but this was too much for the little elf.

"I don't care what you think about this. I am your master and you will do as I command or you and Tippy will face the consequences. Get going immediately!"

Dobby knew he had lost the battle and prepared himself for his shameful task.

_2 months later_

Dobby popped into the Master Study of Malfoy Manor. "Master, Tippy is about to birth little elves. Does Master wish to see Dobby's and Tippy's offspring?"

"Why would I want to see the disgusting vermin? Get done with it and don't neglect your duties in the meantime. You will also continue your regular duties after the birth of those disgusting creatures. If your tasks are not carried out properly because you spent time with those abominations, you will regret the day you were born. Am I understood?" Lucius command with disgust. How dare the disgusting elf disturb him with his verminous offspring?

"Yes, Master." Dobby said and apparated away to assist Tippy.

_1 year later_

One year had passed since Tippy gave birth to a male and a female elf, Tobby and Dippy. They were the pride of their father and, as Dobby put it, were the "most beautifullest und wonderfullest little elves ever." His master had been more lenient since the birth of the little elves because Dobby basically had to do the work of two elves to allow Tippy to care for their little ones. For the first time in his life, Dobby was genuinely happy. He loved his children, his master wasn't as nasty as before and he had even bonded with Tippy. Maybe they would be allowed to sire even more little elves. He didn't know that his master had other plans for him.

"Dobby!" the little elf was summoned by his master. "Yes, Master?"

"Bring your female offspring and a big towel here immediately."

"What would master be wanting of Dippy? Dippy is too small to serve as a proper house elf." Dobby replied while thinking frantically. His master was a cruel and vile person, this couldn't be good for his daughter.  
"Do not question my commands, elf!" Lucius shouted furiously and smacked the elf across his face.

Dobby knew he had to obey. He popped away and came back with his daughter, carefully holding her in his thin arms while awaiting his master's orders.

"Put the towel on the floor. Then you will put your offspring on the towel and take its clothes off." Dobby obeyed with trembling hands.

"Now you will mate with it." Dobby stared at his master with wide eyes. "Master?" Dobby questioned.

"You heard me. You will mate with the little vermin immediately."  
"Master! Dippy is being a toddler! Dippy is not ready for mating and it is not right for a house elf to mate with his own offspring. Please, Sir, don't make Dobby do it." Dobby pleaded with tears in his eyes.  
Malfoy took his cane and whacked Dobby forcefully in his private areas. "Do not question me again, you disgusting loathsome little creature! Obey me or your offspring will pay for defiance!"  
Dobby collapsed when the cane connected to his little testicles. He knew his master would carry out his threat. Dobby had no chance but to obey.  
He took off his dirty towel and knelt in front of his daughter. Tears were noe freely falling down his face. "Dobby is sorry, Dippy. Dobby loves his little daughter. Dobby is so sorry!" and with that said he thrust into the tiny little elf.

The whole ordeal was done in a few minutes, but for Dobby it felt like an eternity. After he was finished, he looked at his daughter. What he saw broke his heart. His daughter' nether regions and her legs were covered in her own blood and she just stared at the ceiling with an apathetic look. He could see in her eyes that she would never be the vibrant and animated little elf he loved so much. He had broken her.

"Took you long enough." Malfoy said. "Now to your next task." He pulled a long and sharp looking knife out of the pocket of his robe.  
"I command you to kill it with this knife. You will cut off its head while it is still alive and then you will clean up this mess. Afterwards you will iron your penis and your testicles for questioning my commands."

With that command Dobby remembered why he had hated his life. The last year had been too good to be true. He knew he would never be happy again.


End file.
